Wireless access points (APs) consume power. Typically a wireless network includes many APs that are regularly on to ensure wireless service is available to stations accessing the wireless network.
An individual AP draws a moderate amount of power by itself, and many APs across a wireless network can collectively draw a large amount of power. Such APs may not be servicing clients and may be wasting power. In a business environment or on educational campus, hundreds or even thousands of APs can be used to provide wireless connectivity throughout the network. In similar environments significant amounts of power can be consumed.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.